


Adore to see your eyes fly [Traducción]

by Dear_Rosie



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Minor Character Death, Psychopaths In Love, Pyromania
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 12:36:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20966678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dear_Rosie/pseuds/Dear_Rosie
Summary: Stiles es un pirómano, Derek un sociópata; una pareja hecha en alguna clase de cielo.





	Adore to see your eyes fly [Traducción]

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [adore to see your eyes fly](https://archiveofourown.org/works/361345) by [1001cranes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/1001cranes/pseuds/1001cranes). 

> Infinitas gracias a @1001cranes por permitirme hacer esta traducción y esperarme más de mil años para terminarla y subirla. La Universidad me tenía del cuello y, cuando no, igual estaba muy cansada para continuarla. Pero estoy en receso estos días Y APROVECHÉ PARA COMPLETARLA. Aplausos, por favor, aplausos. 
> 
> Ya que estamos en Halloween (mi época favorita del año), dije: ¿por qué no traducimos un Sterek, así sea solo por los viejos tiempos? Y aquí estoy, y está esta loca historia también. (Si no estoy mal, la encontré por el tiempo en que veía la serie The Boys, así que, si ya la vieron, entenderán un poco las conexiones locas que encontró mi mente).
> 
> En fin, es lindo volver sin saber cuánto tiempo estaré fuera de nuevo, so... Nada. Les agradezco si le dan una oportunidad y, de verdad, espero que les guste.

Derek ni siquiera sabe quién es Stiles por los primeros dieciséis años de su vida. Ahora parece que eso fuera un crimen –dieciséis años con Stiles vivo y en esta tierra, y Derek no estuvo en ninguno de ellos.

Intenta no amargarse. Después de todo tendrá los próximos sesenta años, por lo menos.

La primera vez que ve a Stiles es en el bosque, a medio camino de la casa Hale y la carretera. A la mitad de la nada. Ninguna persona viene aquí por una buena razón. Hay osos y leones de montaña en ocasiones, aunque la oportunidad de ser mutilado es definitivamente baja. Básicamente este espacio está fuera del camino y es _espeluznante. _Derek sabe que él no ayuda mucho con ese estereotipo al vivir en la casa donde toda su familia fue quemada hasta morir. A veces pasea por la ciudad, pero se mantiene distante. Si fuera un poco más mayor, tal vez habría algunos niños molestándolo todo el tiempo, pero aun es lo suficientemente joven para estar emocionalmente perturbado, y nadie se meterá con eso.

Derek pasa una buena parte de su tiempo trabajando en la casa –al lugar solo le faltó ser atacado por una navaja de afeitar. Y Derek se esfuerza mucho para evitar que el piso superior se convierta en el piso inferior-, pero también corre bastante. Y al contrario de muchas personas, Derek no necesita música cuando lo hace, o un aparato que lleve el ritmo de su corazón o qué tan lejos ha ido o lo que sea que usan las personas estos días. Corre hasta que ya no puede hacerlo más. Listo. Lo mantiene alerta. Despierto. Vivo.

Y justo _porque _se mantiene alerta es que ve el humo.

No es mucho. Solo un punto algo más oscuro que el denso dosel de árboles o el cielo lluvioso. Pero allí está.

Derek siente que su corazón comienza a latir con más fuerza. Y corre hacia él.

Hace ocho años la casa Hale se quemó completamente y todos los que estaban dentro murieron. Derek fue el único que salió –o que nunca entró porque estuvo con Kate Argent toda la noche. Perdiendo su virginidad en la parte trasera de un auto. Ellos llegaron a la casa antes que nadie más, persiguiendo las enormes columnas de humo que ocultaron las estrellas del cielo nocturno. Derek vio a toda su familia morir y no fue capaz de hacer nada al respecto. Para cuando llegaron los bomberos, era muy, muy tarde.

Fue una experiencia extrañamente humillante. Desconocida. Enfrentarse a la naturaleza y darse cuenta de que para toda nuestra civilización, nuestra humanidad, hay muchas circunstancias en las que no tiene las probabilidades a su favor. Donde la naturaleza puede destrozarte si eso quiere. Todavía tiene la cicatriz en el brazo luego de intentar salvar a Laura. Pensó que tal vez –si solo pudiera salvarla, aunque fuera solo ella… Pero pasó una semana en cuidados intensivos por su intento, perdido en oleadas de morfina y con el costado derecho catapultado en vendas.

El reporte dijo tiempo más tarde que se trató de un cableado defectuoso. El sótano no estaba a la altura de los requerimientos, algo nada inusual en casas tan antiguas. Algo chispeó y se juntó con los químicos, o con el viejo sofá, o con cualquiera de la media docena de cosas altamente inflamables que la gente deja olvidadas como basura irreparable. El más trágico de los accidentes.

La cosa es que Derek no sabe si puede creerse eso. Intenta recordar –pasó _ocho años _intentando recordar, intentando saber si fue su culpa, y no puede. ¿Estuvo jugando en el sótano ese día? ¿Laura había robado otro paquete de fósforos? Algo una docena de veces más interesante que los encendedores, ya que podían jugar a los dedos escaldados y la ropa chamuscada, tal vez oler el cabello quemado. Y si él estuvo allí abajo, ¿lo apagó apropiadamente? Pensó que siempre fue cuidadoso, pero no puede –no puede _recordar._

Así que mató a ocho personas.

Tal vez.

Y ahí está el chico.

Cerca del humo, a eso se refiere. O la causa del humo. Hay un _chico_ encorvado en el suelo, con piernas tan largas que prácticamente le llegan hasta los oídos. Derek está de pie en la cresta sobre él, callado como un ratón de iglesia, simplemente observando.

El chico fue inteligente al hacerlo. Quitó todas las hojas muertas, la maleza, para que no existiera la oportunidad de un incendio forestal. Solo el pequeño resplandor controlado frente a él. Lo comenzó con unos cuantos palos, a decir por el olor; uno oscuro y ligeramente húmedo. Está alimentando el fuego con pedazos de papel de una pila que lleva en las manos –la sostiene tan fuerte que Derek casi puede ver las arrugas formándose en el espacio donde se clavan los dedos.

Está enojado.

Derek sabe exactamente lo que se siente estar enojado.

Solloza un poco y murmura para sí mismo –Derek desearía estar más cerca para escuchar más que los bordes afilados de los siseos amargos mientras el chico sostiene cada hoja de papel al alcance de las llamas, viendo el fuego consumirlas de esquina a esquina y dejándola ir solo cuando el papel está completamente deshecho. Meticuloso. Hoja por hoja. Ojos embelesados y concentrados, incluso mientras su boca sigue moviéndose.

Derek lo observa hasta que termina –la pequeña cosa brillante, vivaz y _extraña. _Sigue hablándose a sí mientras camina hacia la carretera. No levanta la vista en lo absoluto.

Tampoco es convencionalmente hermoso, no –y Derek piensa brevemente en Kate y a dónde lo llevó eso mientras baja de la cresta y sacude los restos de las brasas con el pie-, pero sí tiene los ojos más brillantes que ha visto nunca.

Derek jamás había deseado tanto algo en toda su vida.

No le toma mucho tiempo descubrir quién es el chico. Es un adolescente, suficientemente obvio, y Beacon Hills es tan pequeño como para que solo haya una escuela. Conseguir un anuario no es difícil, y allí está, en las primeras páginas –un estudiante de segundo año antes y ahora casi graduado. La foto es en blanco y negro, barata y de mala calidad, pero la esquina de su sonrisa es borrosa, como si la cámara no hubiera podido moverse lo suficientemente rápido como para captarla. Y justo debajo, una impresión en negrita minúscula dice: Genim Stilinski.

_Genim, _piensa Derek, y luego lo dice en voz alta unas cuantas veces. Genim. No le queda. Debe tener un apodo con un nombre como ese. Cualquier chico lo tendría.

G, tal vez. Gen es muy de niñas, Nim no tiene… sentido, básicamente. ¿Y qué más puedes hacer con ese nombre? Es un misterio.

Y Derek de verdad quiere saber.

Pasa las siguientes semanas aprendiendo todo lo que puede sobre Genim. Mayormente en Facebook –algunos amigos no tan cercanos que tienen en común, una página del equipo de Lacrosse de Beacon Hills, algo sobre lo malvado que es el Profesor Harris-, hojeando álbumes de fotos, haciéndose amigo de otras personas que lo pueden aceptar sin que piensen que es demasiado extraño. También hace un poco de trabajo de campo cuando es lo suficientemente seguro –un gran juego contra un equipo rival al que va todo el pueblo, comprar comida y conducir cerca de la escuela justo cuando la práctica del equipo de Lacrosse se termina.

No es mucho, pero encuentra un par de cosas sobre él. El chico del bosque. Genim Stilinski. Primero, sí tiene un apodo –Stiles, ese _sí_ le queda- y nunca deja de hablar. Está en el equipo de Lacrosse, pero siempre es un reemplazo y está en la banca. Tal vez es un poco descoordinado, piensa Derek sin ser cruel. Sus extremidades son demasiado largas y no está acostumbrado a ellas.

Stiles conduce un Jeep con unos cuantos años de kilometraje y que sigue avanzando porque no solo se encarga de hacer las compras; conduce hasta la escuela, también luego de la práctica, a donde sea que necesite ir. Algo que tiene sentido una vez que Derek descubre que su papá es el Sheriff. Es incluso obvio. No es como si hubiera muchos Stilinskis corriendo por ahí.

Su mejor amigo es Scott McCall. Su único amigo, en verdad, y Derek se siente incómodo con eso. También está enamorado de Lydia Martin, qué está a galaxias de él en la escala social de la escuela secundaria, y no le daría la hora aun si estuviera quemándose frente a ella. Por decirlo así.

Derek está definitivamente bien con eso.

Pasa un montón de tiempo pensando en aquel día que encontró a Stiles en el bosque. Encontrar del tipo _descubrir, _como si Stiles fuera algo nuevo y hermoso y nunca-antes-visto. Singular. Vulnerable. Piensa en lo que habría hecho de haber estado menos sumergido en observarlo. Piensa en descender por esa cresta, saltar sobre él y empujarlo contra el suelo. Presionar toda su larga longitud cálida contra la tierra fría, y sentir el calor extenderse por el otro costado.

Porque cuando se trata de sexo, los adolescentes son fáciles. Son _estúpidos. _Es verdad que solo piensan con lo que tienen en medio de las piernas. Solo una mano de Derek en el pene de Stiles y puede que ni siquiera pelee. No que haya un problema si lo hace. Stiles es delgado y rápido, pero no fuerte, y ciertamente no tan fuerte como Derek. Él es sólido. Un animal. Derek podría tenerlo acorralado antes de que el otro dijera una palabra. Nadie alrededor lo escucharía incluso si la dijera.

Así que Derek piensa en ello. Chocarse contra el cuerpo de Stiles, sentir sus músculos contra los pantalones cortos. Lamerle la boca, su constantemente _abierta_ boca –chuparle la lengua, una mano alrededor del cuello, el pulso desbocado bajo sus dedos. Derek presionaría su otra mano contra la entrepierna de Stiles, apretando la parte de sus jeans mientras el muchacho jadea. Las manos de Stiles enredadas en su camisa, acercándolo, o alejándolo, como sea. Atrapado en medio de esos impulsos conflictivos, el deseo de enseñar la garganta y el estómago y de enrollarse a su vez en una bola, vibran por su cuerpo al mismo tiempo.

Derek lo haría venirse –allí, en sus jeans, recostado en el suelo. Tierra en las uñas, palos secos en el cabello. Empujándose contra la mano de Derek y sollozando. Un parche húmedo extendiéndose bajo su dedo, el olor amargo de sudor _juvenil_.

La siguiente parte es más engañosa. Tiene que pensar en ella. Cómo girarlo para presionar la punta contra la entrada de Stiles –solo para sentirlo retorcerse, la punzada incesante mientras se aferra a él instintivamente, y la forma en la que podría rogarle. No que Derek vaya a herirlo. No quiere hacer eso. Solo sentirlo. Venirse frente al pequeño agujero.

O subir la camisa de Stiles y rozarle los pezones mientras estos se endurecen por el frío helado. Stiles atrapado bajo él mientras Derek se toma a sí mismo en la mano, viniéndose sobre todo el pecho del adolescente. Incluso deslizándose un poco hacia arriba, justo para poder adentrarse en los labios del otro, en su delgada sonrisa, en el color rosado de su boca. Marcándolo incluso mientras las lágrimas se forman en los bordes de sus ojos.

Derek piensa en limpiarlas después, en el sonrojo del rostro, la tenue mancha de ceniza sobre los lunares de su piel –y se viene. Aullando, solo, en su casa.

No puede alejarse después de eso. Ni siquiera lo intenta. Va a cada juego de Lacrosse, a cada práctica, quedándose de pie en la línea del bosque. Justo atrás de las gradas. Pasa mucho tiempo corriendo por los lugares donde vio a Stiles la primera vez. Encuentra restos de incendios por aquí y por allá, parches despejados en la tierra, montañas de cenizas. Pero nunca a Stiles.

Hay cosas que Derek quiere saber, que _necesita _saber. La forma de su boca cuando habla, la forma en que sonríe cuando es sincera y también cuando no lo es. La expresión de su rostro cuando nadie más está mirando. El sonido de su voz en momentos de (más) tranquilidad. La forma en la que huele después de correr. Si su ropa lleva el sabor del humo.

Algo realmente importante que hay que tener en mente es que Derek no es estúpido. No está _delirando, _y hay muchos psiquiatras en su pasado que pueden hablar de ello. Sabe lo que está haciendo. Está siguiendo a Stiles; sabe cómo se ve eso. Sabe con exactitud qué pensarán. Y está obsesionado, sí, seguro, aunque sea por una pequeña parte. Pero no lo lastimará. Ni nada remotamente cercano a eso. Solo quiere _conocerlo_. Y eso no es tan malo, ¿verdad? Solo ser su amigo. Stiles parece que pudiera tener otro amigo. Los chicos normales no pasan su tiempo libre en el bosque creando incendios. Créanle. Derek lo sabe.

Es demasiado sencillo escabullirse en el parqueadero de la escuela al final del día –padres recogiendo a sus hijos, chicos manejando por su cuenta o esperando los autobuses. Congregándose en pequeñas hordas. Se coloca en uno de los espacios dedicados a los estudiantes y espera hasta que todo se calme. La calma antes de que la práctica de deportes termine.

Le toma solo un minuto irrumpir en el Jeep de Stiles, pasar un lápiz sobre las bujías y volver a cerrar el capó.

Luego maneja de vuelta a la ciudad, llena el tanque de gasolina. Va a la tienda y escoge un par de cosas que ha estado posponiendo por un tiempo. Para el momento que maneja otra vez por allí, el parqueadero está casi vacío y Stiles está de pie junto a su Jeep, el capó abierto y lo que podría ser el manual de conducción en sus manos.

Derek se estaciona allí. Se toma un momento para componerse antes de salir del auto. Para _recordarse _a sí mismo qué está haciendo aquí. Por qué lo está haciendo.

“¿Problemas con el auto?” pregunta cuando camina hacia el otro y casi se sonroja. Demente. Sabe exactamente cuál es el problema, ¿o no?

“O algo así,” dice Stiles y patea uno de los neumáticos. “No enciende y no tengo idea de por qué.”

“Huh.” Resulta que los ojos de Stiles son tan vibrantes como antes. Tan grandes como recuerda. De pestañas oscuras. “Bueno, hay unas cuantas cosas que pueden ser.”

“¿Y que tú puedes arreglar?” pregunta Stiles haciendo unos grandes y esperanzadores ojos de cachorro, y Derek se gira y mete la cabeza bajo el capó para ocultar su sonrisa.

“Algunos son arreglos rápidos y algunos son problemas que no pueden arreglarse. Pero al menos lo sabrás.”

“Cierto. Bueno, adelante, por favor. Tu opinión es mejor que la mía.”

“Derek Hale,” dice primero y extiende la mano. Aprieta el contacto, levemente, ante la sensación de la mano de Stiles contra la suya. Dedos largos, palma redondeada. Cayos por el Lacrosse.

“Sí, uh, lo sé.” Un sonrojo pasa por su expresión. “Me refiero a que-”

“Mi reputación me precede,” dice Derek, seco.

“Algo así,” concuerda Stiles y traza una línea en la tierra con su pie. “Eres infame, eso es seguro.”

“Bueno saberlo.”

“Soy Stiles. Stilinski. Bueno-”

“Nadie llamaría a su hijo Stiles Stilinski,” dice Derek solo al borde de una broma. Como si no lo supiera.

“¡Es un sobrenombre! Si ni siquiera yo puedo pronunciar el real, no puedo esperar que otras personas lo hagan.”

“Suficientemente justo.” Derek golpea un lado del auto con el puño. “¿Y qué sucedió?”

“No tengo idea, en serio. Tiene gasolina, creo, pero –sé lo básico y rezo para que el resto siga funcionando. No hizo ningún sonido extraño o nada, simplemente no enciende. Creo que la batería es bastante nueva, pero el resto no está exactamente en las mejores condiciones,” termina de explicar mientras se muerde el interior de la mejilla. “Iba a llamar a mi papá.”

“El Sheriff,” añade Derek y Stiles se relaja un poco más. Nadie con la cabeza bien puesta intentaría algo contra el hijo del sheriff, ¿o sí? “Déjame revisarlo primero. Mi hermana solía estar muy metida en esto de los autos. Aprendí un par de cosas.”

“Osmosis,” dice Stiles sabiamente y asiente arriba y abajo como un muñequito. “Jones. ¡Virus con Dios! Yo… Solo ignórame, la mayoría lo hace.” El sonrojo se extiende por debajo del cuello de su camisa. Un rosa delicado.

Derek decide que es mejor mirar devuelta al capó. Stiles lo sigue inconscientemente, acercándose más. Dando un vistazo sobre su hombro.

“La batería luce bien. Los encendidos están conectados. La tapa del distribuidor está en posición.” Derek se toma un minuto para pretender que piensa. “Podrían ser las bujías.”

“¿Las bujías?”

“A veces se ensucian. Solo límpialas un poco-” con el borde de su camisa, subiéndola justo encima de sus abdominales, y algo se contorsiona en el centro de su estómago cuando Stiles sigue cada movimiento… “Con suerte queda arreglado. Inténtalo.”

“¿En serio?” chilla Stiles y se lanza al asiento delantero. Después de un momento, la engina vuelve a la vida y Stiles sale de nuevo. “¡Amigo!”

“Arreglo fácil,” dice Derek. Su rostro se siente estirado –las esquinas de su sonrisa cortan sus mejillas.

“Oh mi Dios, _gracias._”

“No hay problema.” Esto es lo más cerca que Derek ha estado de Stiles desde aquel día en la cresta. No huele a humo esta vez. Solo a jabón barato y fresco que proviene de las regaderas escolares.

“No, _en serio,_” insiste Stiles. “Es probable que deba recordar limpiar las bujías o lo que sea, pero tengo el rango de atención más corto del mundo, especialmente cuando mi papá está en modo charla seria, suelo olvidar como… todo, y aunque mi papá lo entiende, realmente _no lo entiende, _¿sabes? Será todo suspiros profundos y miradas decepcionadas, y ‘Stiles, sufro por tus futuras perspectivas laborales,’ sin _siquiera decirlo, _y tal vez enseñan a hacer eso en clases para padres o algo así…” Stiles finalmente se desvanece. “Bueno, ya sabes. Como sea.”

“De verdad. No es… no es problema. No me gustaría que te metieras en problemas con tu papá, ¿verdad?”

“Dios, no. Ya tiene mucho por lo que preocuparse.” Stiles da un paso adelante, incomodo –trastabillando a mitad de camino, como si hubiera ido a abrazarlo o tal vez a darle una palmada en la espalda, antes de recordar que no conoce a Derek tan bien. “Así que, sí, gracias de nuevo. Por, como, veintiuna vez.”

“Siempre es lindo escucharlo,” dice Derek con facilidad y sostiene su mano en alto. Siente la presión de los dedos de Stiles contra los suyos solo una vez más.

La cosa es que eso era todo lo que necesitaba Derek. Lo único. Stiles maneja una existencia bastante solitaria –solo tiene a McCall, su mejor amigo y uno muy bueno, pero desesperadamente heterosexual si la forma en la que babea tras la chica Argent es alguna indicación. Stiles es amigable con algunos chicos del equipo, pero _amigable_ y _amigo_ no son la misma cosa. El más cercano puede ser Danny –gay, y Derek, al inicio, entrecerró los ojos ante eso, pero Danny parece feliz con su novio y tolera las preguntas de Stiles con un aire doloroso que sugiere que cualquier tipo de deseo murió hace bastante tiempo. Y también está su papá, por supuesto, pero ser un padre soltero es difícil en el mejor de los casos, muchos menos con algo tan demandante como ser el sheriff. Y eso es todo lo que hay. Bastante espacio para que Derek simplemente… se deslice en su vida.

Al menos hasta que Lydia Martin y Jackson Whittmore terminan antes del baile de grado. Y entonces caminó en sus vidas para encontrar una cita elegible, y Allison, oh-tan-amable, apuntó en dirección de Stiles.

Lydia no estaba en el radar de Derek, hasta que, de repente, Stiles estaba en el de ella.

Derek hace sus mejores trabajos bajo presión. No es mucho de planear, por decirlo de alguna forma, pero es bueno con la estrategia. En olfatear los puntos débiles. Los lugares donde las personas se quiebran. Si eres listo, a veces solo necesitas atacar una vez –y Derek es muy, muy listo.

Considera, brevemente, un accidente de auto –pero no hay muchos de esos sucediendo por aquí y los accidentes son engañosos. Es una cosa que un auto no encienda, pero es otra cosa que los frenos fallen, o que incluso una llanta explote. Demasiadas variables.

Tampoco es que quiera _matarla. _Solo desea que esté fuera de cuadro para tener el suficiente espacio de volver a estar en el juego.

Al final irrumpe en su casa. Le destroza el vestido, le rompe el espejo, coloca blanqueador en el champo. Pelea como una chica, como una celosa; o eso pensará la policía cuando miren la escena. Más que suficiente para sus propósitos. Lydia no se muestra por una semana, y ciertamente no aparece en el baile.

Más tarde durante esa semana, se tropieza con Stiles en el bosque. Esta vez no cerca de un incendio, pero claramente llegando de uno. Una mancha de ceniza en su rostro y en las rodillas de sus jeans. Cómo es que su padre no ha notado que hay un futuro piromaníaco creciendo bajo su techo, Derek nunca lo sabrá. Los turnos dobles y la paternidad solitaria solo pueden excusar cierta cantidad de cosas.

“Stiles.”

“Uhhh. Hola. Amigo. Derek. Cómo-uh… ¿Cómo estás?”

Dios, tan nervioso. Tan _culpable_. Prácticamente puedes olerlo por todo su cuerpo.

“Genial,” y un destello de dientes. “¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?”

“Despejando mi cabeza, ya sabes. El aire libre y… el aire… fresco… todo eso, sí. Naturaleza. Es el lugar donde debemos estar. Te ves –deportivo.”

“Corriendo. Es bueno para despejar la mente.”

Stiles bufa. “Estoy bastante seguro de que Finstock sigue esa filosofía.”

“Es bueno saber que no se ha ablandado en su vejez.”

“Por favor. Está a un paso de la mediana edad para convertirse en ese viejo gruñón de las casas de retiro.”

Suena muy adecuado, de hecho. “Tienes, ehm… algo,” dice Derek y quita la mancha de la mejilla de Stiles con el pulgar. Siente el musculo del rostro tensarse. “Tierra, tal vez. ¿Qué has estado haciendo aquí?”

“Ensu… ciarme…” Stiles se desvanece y parece que deseara salir corriendo para ocultarse bajo una roca. “Aparentemente.”

Derek deja caer la mano contra su costado. El sonrojo en el rostro del otro es tan bueno como una marca. “¿Necesitas que te lleve a alguna parte? Mi casa está justo sobre la cresta.”

“¿En serio estoy tan lejos?”

“Eso creo.”

“Nah,” dice Stiles después de un momento. “No creo que haya aparcado tan lejos del camino.”

Derek intenta tragarse su primer instinto –insistirle a Stiles que vaya con él. Acercarse y agarrarlo del brazo. “Si estás seguro.”

Luego se vuelve estúpido.

En retrospectiva, es probable que los juegos de Lacrosse hayan sido ir demasiado lejos. Teóricamente, no hay nada de malo en aparecerse en los juegos; Beacon Hills ha tenido el equipo campeón por seis años consecutivos, algo de lo que toda la ciudad está ridículamente orgullosa –sin mencionar que Derek fue un jugador en su tiempo-, pero él solo observa a Stiles. Y Stiles se sienta en el banco. Es probable que no sea tan sutil como debería. A menos de que tenga un crush con el entrenador Finstock y… no. Dios, no. Nadie podría ser tan masoquista.

Derek se queda en la parte de atrás la mayoría del tiempo –indiscernible desde los árboles para el resto de la multitud. Pero no es invisible. E incluso aunque el sheriff ocasionalmente logra asistir a los juegos de su hijo, ciertamente no se los pierde _todos_. Y tampoco es estúpido.

Se acerca sigilosamente a Derek cerca del final del juego. Lo acorrala contra las gradas. Bastante impresionante, de hecho. Derek no puede alejarse sin dejar en claro que está huyendo.

“Has estado mucho por aquí recientemente,” nota el sheriff. “¿Redescubriendo tu amor por el Lacrosse?” La mirada en sus ojos es algo que no se puede dejar de leer como _afilada. _Su tono es suave pero deliberado. Busca una reacción.

“Algo así,” consigue decir Derek, vago. No es que _no_ le guste el Lacrosse. Es solo que se trata de algo que está conectado a Stiles.

“¡Papá!” grita el muchacho salido de la nada y Derek se da cuenta de que se perdieron el silbato final. “¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? ¿Cómo es que alguna vez verás mi espectacular marcador una vez que el entrenador decida ponerme?”

“Buena aliteración,” dice el sheriff con sequedad y Stiles se ríe. “Estaba hablando con tu amigo,” continua, y algo suena mal ante la palabra ‘amigo.’

Derek encorva los hombros aún más dentro de su chaqueta. “Nos vemos.”

“¡Hasta luego, amigo!” chilla Stiles y los ojos del sheriff se sienten como dagas en su espalda.

Es casi demasiado fácil. Ni siquiera tiene que verse como un accidente. Ser el sheriff significa que hay muchas personas alrededor con el resentimiento suficiente como para causarle daño.

Derek escoge una noche en la que Stiles se queda donde los McCall, una en la que el sheriff está cansado por el doble turno. Ayuda que el tipo sea amante del whiskey, no demasiado, jamás mientras trabaja, pero sí cuando ha sido un largo día y necesita dormir profundo. Ayuda mucho el hecho de que tal vez ni siquiera logre salir de la casa. Derek compra diésel de uno de los granjeros locales. Bloquea las puertas y moja el porche.

Una de las cosas más jodidas sobre ver cómo alguien se quema vivo hasta morir es que el olor de la carne quemada es casi dulce. Como cerdo rostizado. Olería bastante bien si olvidas el hecho de que es una persona real la que se está incinerando allí. Casi es igual al olor de cuando su familia murió hace tantos años atrás.

Y resulta ser, piensa Derek, que definitivamente es el mismo.

Derek asiste al funeral, al igual que la mayoría de la ciudad. Nadie lo nota en la parte de atrás; todos los ojos están sobre Stiles, no solo los de Derek. Ahora tendrá que ser cuidadoso. No lo fue antes, no demasiado, al menos, y miren a dónde lo llevó eso. Miren a dónde llevó eso a Stiles. Así no es exactamente como Derek quería que fuera.

Puede esperar. Puede esperar tanto como sea necesario. A veces olvida ser _sutil, _pero –bueno, puede adaptarse. Siempre lo ha hecho. _Puede_ esperar.

Stiles tiene dieciséis. No hay más familia. Se queda con los McCall’s hasta que es declarado legalmente emancipado y el dinero del seguro llega. Algunas reglas parecen quedarse en el camino, pero todo el mundo está dispuesto a aceptarlo por él. ¿Por qué no lo harían?

La Sra. McCall le ayuda a conseguir un departamento en la ciudad –probablemente después de intentar convencerlo de quedarse con ellos, pero compartir una habitación con Scott debe ser menos que ideal. Ella llora cuando se despide de él y también Stiles, y Scott se ve incómodo. Normal, dadas las circunstancias.

En ocasiones requiere toda su fuerza de voluntad permanecer alejado. Ver la abatida depresión en los hombros de Stiles, las largas noches frente a la televisión, viendo La Ley y el Orden hasta que sus ojos lloriquean –los restos de pizza y comida china, demasiado Aderall o el insuficiente-, pero Derek dijo que esperaría. Dijo que sería _sutil. _Es más duro de lo que cree, pero vale la pena. Stiles ya hizo su parte; Derek también debería.

Unos cuantos meses, piensa. Luego otra oportunidad de encontrarse –tal vez en el restaurante de comida china, si Stiles continúa yendo- o los cines cercanos. Incluso la tienda de comestibles. Derek puede ser muy encantador cuando quiere y Stiles sigue corto de amigos. Corto en distracciones de su propia vida. Scott es un buen amigo, Derek lo admite a regañadientes, pero él tiene su propia vida. Ahora también una novia que trepa en la escala de prioridades con el primer lugar siendo cuidar de su madre.

Así que, esta vez, Derek ni siquiera espera encontrarse a Stiles en el bosque. No lo estaba buscando –no conscientemente, al menos. Supone que siempre lo está _buscando_. De cualquier forma, casi tropieza con él en el bosque; literalmente se lo encuentra subiendo una colina y lo ve sentado en un tronco, hurgando agresivamente en una pila de cenizas con su palo de Lacrosse.

Piensa en solo asentir en su dirección –saludarlo, por supuesto- y luego alejarse corriendo. Dejarlo en su soledad. Pero Stiles parece animarse un poco –endereza los hombros y parpadea unas cuantas veces, como si saliera de algún tipo de trance. ¿Sería un error dejarlo solo cuando ya no tiene a nadie, verdad?

“Hey,” dice Derek antes de darse cuenta de que no sabe qué decir a continuación. No estaba _preparado._

Por fortuna, Stiles parece más que capaz de tomar las riendas de la conversación. “Hola, amigo. Veo que estás corriendo de nuevo.”

“Todos los días.”

“Increíble,” responde Stiles con el desagrado de los perezosos. “Probablemente te _gustaba_ cuando Finstock los obligaba a correr contra el silbato.”

“A nadie le gusta correr contra el silbato.”

“¡Eso es cierto!” chilla Stiles en respuesta y junta las llamas del fuego un poco más.

“¿En serio, Stiles? ¿Con tu palo?” dice Derek porque no puede evitarlo. Siempre le gustó el Lacrosse.

La cara de Stiles se frunce de inmediato. Fruncir es una buena palabra para describirlo –como si su frente colapsara justo sobre sus ojos. “No es como si lo usara. Si paso más tiempo en la banca habrá una abolladura con la forma de mi trasero. Una perfecta abolladura de trasero. Para mi trasero.”

“Todos pasan tiempo en la banca.” Aunque sí es verdad que Stiles ha pasado más tiempo allí que el promedio.

Stiles bufa. “Tú _nunca. _Jamás. Eres una leyenda del Lacrosee. Creo que la mitad de las placas en la escuela tienen tu nombre.”

“Tampoco eres tan malo, en serio.”

“_No_ dirías eso si me vieras jugar.”

“Te he visto.”

Esta vez la cabeza de Stiles se dispara hacia arriba. “¿Cuándo?”

Derek pretende pensarlo por un minuto. “El juego contra Lancaster. Te defendiste. ¿En primera línea ese juego, verdad? Podrías trabajar un poco más en tus giros con la pelota, pero he visto peores cosas.”

“Huh,” dice Stiles lentamente. “¿En serio? Digo, um, okey. Probablemente mis giros podrían mejorar un poco, mi _todo_ podría mejorar un poco-”

“Puedo ayudarte,” lo interrumpe Derek y observa los ojos de Stiles abrirse. “Me refiero a por si… aun sigues interesado en el Lacrosse. Además de conseguir la…abolladura con la forma de tu trasero.”

Stiles abre la boca. La cierra enseguida y frunce el ceño. “No necesitas compadecerte de mí. Todo el mundo lo hace.”

Derek se encoge de hombros. “Quiero a alguien con el cual jugar Lacrosse. Si resultas ser tú, es mejor que la mayoría.” En realidad mejor que todos ellos juntos, pero Stiles no le creería. Aún no.

Stiles entrecierra los ojos. “Honestamente no tengo idea si estás mintiendo.”

“Son las cejas.”

“Y los dientes locos,” concuerda el chico agradablemente. “¿Fuiste un vampiro en Halloween? Digo, un poco de sangre y estás _más_ que listo.”

“No hice mucho en Halloween.” Generalmente necesitas amigos para hacer cualquier cosa.

“Eres incluso más patético que yo, huh,” dice Stiles en simpatía. Derek cree que está bromeando, pero el triste hecho es que es básicamente cierto.

Derek se endereza. “Asegúrate de que el fuego esté apagado cuando te vayas, ¿está bien? Es muy sencillo iniciar todo un incendio por aquí.”

“_Lo sé,_” gruñe Stiles, el buen humor desapareciendo en un instante. “No me estoy volviendo loco. Bueno, tal vez se ve un poco extraño prender todos estos fuegos cuando mi papá-” Da un respiro profundo. “Perdí todo en un incendio, lo sé. Debería estar más aterrado que fascinado con ellos, pero yo solo- no es-”

“Stiles.” Derek se acerca y coloca una mano tentativa en su hombro. Es como un musculo delgado tenso bajo sus dedos. “No creo que sea raro. Probablemente yo sé cómo te sientes más que nadie en Beacon Hills.”

La boca de Stiles se abre. Lo suficientemente conmocionado en el momento como para detener la producción de lágrimas escabulléndose en el rabillo de sus ojos. Eso es algo _bueno_, se recuerda Derek. “Mierda, cierto, _ohpordios_. Soy un imbécil, ni siquiera pensé-”

Derek aprieta el hombro del otro por un momento. “Han… han pasado años. Está bien. Nunca deja de doler –no te mentiré sobre eso. Pero algún día dolerá menos.”

“¿En serio? ¿Me dirás toda esa basura de que el tiempo cura las heridas?”

“Yup.”

“Huh.”

Derek deja caer la mano a su costado. “Y lo creas o no, a mí también me gusta el fuego.”

“¿De verdad?” pregunta el chico y mueve la cabeza hacia un lado. “Tienes que dejar de jugar conmigo porque de verdad, _de verdad_ no sé cuándo estás bromeando.”

“De verdad. Siempre me ha gustado. Mi hermana Laura y yo…Nuestro papá nos enseñó cómo hacer animales de paja cuando éramos niños. Y solíamos hacerlos con ramitas para luego quemarlos en pequeños y espeluznantes sacrificios en el sótano.” Derek permite que las comisuras de su boca se conviertan en una sonrisa.

“Lo que dices es que, probablemente, estoy más acostumbrado a esto.”

“Probablemente,” concuerda Derek y Stiles se ríe.

Stiles le manda un mensaje de texto a Derek por primera vez una semana después.

_scott cree que me estás atrayendo al bosque para matarme._

Derek se toma un minuto para pensar en ello, antes de escribirle de vuelta _Scott es un tonto._

_:D_

Y eso sale bien.

Después de eso, Stiles comienza a escribirle en pequeños intervalos. Mayormente durante la escuela, cuando debería concentrarse en otras cosas; y muy frecuentemente Derek tiene que enviarle un _¿no se supone que estás en química? _Solo para que Stiles le devuelva una carita triste, pero en ocasiones le escribe a las dos de la mañana, o cuando apenas se levanta. Cualquier cosa que esté desayunando –_capn crunch… ¡¡el desayuno de los campeones!!- _hasta cosas extrañas -_¿lobos o vampiros? Pregunta muy importante que definirá nuestra relación_– y Derek probablemente no debería estar sorprendido de cuántas veces se sorprende.

Justo después de eso, ambos comienzan a jugar Lacrosse dos o tres veces por semana. Derek hace su mejor intento para corregir algunas de las cosas que Stiles no hace bien, pero hay un límite para lo que puede lograr. Stiles carece de cierto físico –ese instinto asesino que necesitas para los deportes. Incluso si deja de tropezarse consigo mismo y tomar mucho Adderall, nunca va a ser bueno.

Derek tiene pensamientos fugaces en ocasiones, pensamientos de empujar al chico contra el suelo –hacerlo tropezar o derribarlo- solo colocarse encima suyo y restregarse, sentir todas las partes suaves de su cuerpo. Quiere estar cerca, _necesita_ estarlo; compartir el mismo aire, el mismo espacio. Está tan desesperado a veces, tan _ávido._

Ávido es la palabra para describirlo, Derek se recuerda. Necesita dejar de ser ávido.

La mejor parte de todo –la parte que mantiene a Derek propiamente distraído-, es que Stiles nunca se calla, _jamás_, sobre nada –cualquier cosa que aparezca en su cabeza, sin importar si es o no un tema de conversación apropiado. No que a Derek le interese eso. Le gusta escuchar sobre la vida del otro. Mayormente habla de Scott, de la escuela y del Lacrosse –lo que significa que pasa mucho tiempo hablando de Jackson Whittemore. Jackson y Lydia están juntos de nuevo, una decisión bastante estúpida de parte de la chica, si le preguntan a Derek, porque este chico Jackson se escucha como un idiota.

“Y _luego,_” prácticamente grita Stiles, su voz subiendo otra octava. “_Luego_ el idiota decide, oh, hey, Stiles probablemente _disfrutaría_ su tarde del jueves con el profesor Harris-”

“Ouch.”

“¡Increíble! Odio sus perfectas entrañas. Pero sobre todo su cabello.”

Definitivamente Stiles ha mencionado el cabello antes. “Claramente.”

Stiles suspira y arroja su palo de Lacrosse en la parte trasera del Jeep sin ningún cuidado. “De todas formas…” dice y Derek toma eso como una señal para abrazar a Stiles como despedida.

No hacían eso al principio. Solo decían un ‘Te veo después,’ casi siempre un saludo de mano de parte del chico. Derek está seguro de que Stiles es del tipo que abraza, pero él no lo es. Derek _no se ve _como alguien que abraza a las personas porque sí. Pero Stiles se había visto tan triste un día, tan _abatido_ –y él no es alguien que se la pase deprimido, ¿está bien? Es una pelota de goma respecto a las emociones humanas- que Derek se acercó a él, extendió la mano y terminó con el muchacho en sus brazos.

Aparentemente, las reuniones de padres e hijos eran más traumatizantes cuando no tenías un padre que fuera a ellas.

Stiles casi se había disculpado mientras Derek hacía una mueca entre ‘No hay problema’ y ‘No volvamos a mencionarlo,’ y ahora que sabe que lo tiene permitido, abraza a Derek cada vez que salen. Stiles es un chico muy táctil -¿y dónde más va a conseguir algo así? Scott es un chico hetero de secundaria –no hay muchos abrazos por ahí. La Sra –o señorita, tal vez, Derek tiene que asegurarse- McCall apenas si tiene tiempo para su propio hijo, mucho menos para el de alguien más.

El abrazo siempre dura un poco más de lo necesario, pero Derek se detiene de pensar que significa algo más de lo que es.

“Nos vemos luego,” dice Stiles y Derek no está seguro si el hecho de que haya dejado de decir ‘amigo’ significa algo.

El viernes siguiente, Derek recoge a Stiles de la práctica. El auto del chico está de revisión en el mecánico –‘y, tal vez, retirado, no sé cómo funcionan estas cosas’- y Derek y Stiles usualmente ven películas de terror antiguas y comen pizza. Incluso y ocasionalmente con Scott, cuando hay una película de acción que a todos les interesa.

“Scott odia las películas de terror,” le comenta Stiles un día. “Vimos _It _para su onceavo cumpleaños y no durmió por tres días. Finalmente, su mamá tuvo que darle benedryl. Historia real.”

A Derek no le _gusta_ particularmente Scott, pero a Stiles sí, y por mucho que parezca que Scott no confía en Derek, al menos se comporta cuando hay comida de por medio. Los instintos de Scott son mejores de lo que cualquiera le da crédito, pero Derek no va a ser quien lo admita.

“Scott quiere que vaya a una fiesta esta noche,” dice Stiles, bruscamente, mientras se desliza en el auto.

Derek lo mira de reojo. “Puedes ir si quieres. Soy capaz de ordenar pizza por mi cuenta.”

“¿Lo eres, Derek? ¿En serio? Creo que la vez pasada asustaste tanto al chico de las entregas que casi lo matas. Tienes suerte de que incluso _lleven_ pizza a tu mansión del terror.”

Stiles suele irse por las ramas, pero en rara ocasión deja de lado completamente el tema. “¿Por qué no quieres ir a la fiesta?”

Stiles se encoge de hombros. “Es la fiesta de Jackson. Estoy seguro de que será _divertida_, pero ya que quiero que se caiga desde algún risco-”

Justo cuando Derek intenta salir del aparcamiento, un Porsche se estaciona enfrente de ellos, casi chocando contra un lado del auto, y sonando fuertemente la bocina.

“Qué demonios,” murmura Derek y también toca la bocina. “Estúpido,” y Stiles se ríe.

“Ese es Jackson.”

“_Por_ _supuesto_ que sí,” responde y Stiles prácticamente se cae de la risa.

Es noche de películas de vampiros –lo que Stiles ha nombrado ‘clásicos modernos’- y comida china.

Derek frunce el ceño. “Eso no es lo que pasaría si cortas a alguien por la mitad.”

“Tienes que dejar de pasar tanto tiempo solo en el bosque. Es muy asesino serial de tu parte.”

“Mira quién habla.”

“Oh, no,” contraataca Stiles. “Un hombre viejo-”

“¡Hey!”

“¿Un hombre _mayor_ viviendo solo en una casa aterradora en medio del bosque? Asesino serial. ¿Adolescente al que su papá se le muere? Suicida. O de los que hacen tiroteos en las escuelas,” añade Stiles después de pensarlo un momento. “Aunque supongo que _así_ es como inician los asesinos en serie.”

“Pero no lo eres,” dice Derek e intenta ignorar la forma en la que su corazón se aprieta contra el pecho. Parecía que Stiles estaba mucho mejor estos días, y _por supuesto_ que estarás deprimido al comienzo, pero-

“¿Qué?”

“Suicida. O… de los que planean tiroteos escolares.” Aunque, teóricamente, podrían lidiar con la última.

“Nah. Digo –no. Por supuesto que _no_,” enfatiza Stiles y luego se coloca serio. “Estaba deprimido, obviamente, pero no –ya no. No en verdad.”

“Bien,” dice Derek, lo cual es un eufemismo.

“¿Tú lo eres?”

“¿Qué?”

“Un asesino serial.”

“Uno no es serial,” responde Derek rotundamente y Stiles se ríe.

“_Definitivamente _mejor que la fiesta de Jackson.”

“Qué orgullo saber que voy más alto en tu ranking que ese imbécil.”

“Creo que coloco más alto un animal muerto que a Jackson.”

“Y yo soy el asesino serial,” murmura Derek y Stiles le arroja una almohada a la cabeza. Derek está a punto de vengarse cuando el teléfono del chico suena. El sonido polifónico limita la tortura, pero Stiles lo calla rápidamente.

“¡Y hemos roto el límite de embriaguez del día! Her, Scott. Scott. Scott, estás… ¿esa es Lydia? O-kay.” Stiles se sienta recto en el sofá, frunciendo el ceño. Derek puede escuchar pequeñas voces al otro lado de la línea. “Okey, sí. Sí. Por supuesto. Diez minutos. Ya te veo.”

Derek no tiene el mejor presentimiento sobre esto. “¿Qué pasa?”

“Bueno –por lo que pude captar desde los varios chillidos-, Jackson dejó a Lydia, de nuevo, en alguna clase de show, y luego Scott y Allison pelearon porque Scott cree que Lydia está mejor sin él y Allison no cree que tenga ni una pizca de sensibilidad emocional –que, para ser justos, es correcto porque Scott tiene la sensibilidad de una roca. Una roca _chillona _–y nadie está lo suficientemente sobrio como para conducir. Así que, ¿a quién llaman? Llaman a Stiles.”

Derek suspira. “Iré por las llaves.”

Tener cuatro adolescentes en su auto –dos enojados y ebrios, una llorando y ebria, y uno taciturno y sobrio- no es, definitivamente, como Derek pensó pasar su noche. Después de dejar a las chicas en casa de Lydia y a Scott en la suya, Derek se gira hacia Stiles.

“¿Quieres que te lleve de vuelta a tu apartamento?”

“Lo que _quiero _es golpear a Jackson en el rostro.”

Derek se encoge de hombros. “También puedo hacer eso.”

Stiles sonríe a medias. “Estoy bastante seguro de que sus padres te meterán en prisión. Pero es una bonita imagen mental. Apuesto que su perfecta mandíbula se rompe como _cristal._”

“O podríamos incendiar su auto,” dice Derek y Stiles se ríe.

Luego se detiene, porque-

“¿Estás hablando en serio? Derek, tienes que decirme si estás hablando en serio porque tus cejas están haciendo esa cosa de nuevo.”

Derek vuelve a encogerse de hombros. “No es como si sus padres no le comprarán uno nuevo.”

“Yo… okey.” Sus ojos pasan del rostro del hombre a sus propias manos, como si se tratara de una broma. “Tú crees… de verdad…”

En respuesta, Derek saca el encendedor que lleva en la guantera.

“Todos en la fiesta estarán ebrios,” Stiles dice, casi como una pregunta. “O desmayados.”

Derek sonríe. “Solo dime a dónde ir.”

Como era de esperarse, Jackson vive en una de las mejores partes de la ciudad. Es una casa grande, bien iluminada, pero no muy cerca de la siguiente en el vecindario. Las ciudades pequeñas ciertamente tienen puntos a su favor. Derek se estaciona a una cuadra de la casa junto a un montón de otros autos. De chicos en la fiesta de Jackson, seguramente.

El Porsche está en el camino de la entrada. La casa detrás tiene ventanas aleatorias iluminadas, música a todo volumen y, al lado de Derek, Stiles tiembla.

“¿Cómo puedes-Cómo prendes un auto en llamas?” susurra. Se está lamiendo los labios –nervioso o excitado. Ambos, tal vez. Este no es el primer incendio que ha provocado desde que su papá murió –Derek lo sabe-, pero puede que sea el primero _real_. El primero que no puede controlar.

“Más fácil de lo que crees,” responde Derek. La alfombra, la espuma del asiento, incluso el líquido del parabrisas es inflamable. Todo lo que necesitan hacer es romper una ventana y… alentarlo. “Coge el periódico de algún vecino. O una pila de anuncios. Lo que sea.”

Stiles trastabilla lejos y vuelve en un minuto. “El viejo Beacon Hills Bugle. Qué bueno que nadie lo lea.”

Derek pone su mano en la parte trasera del cuello de Stiles. Siente cómo su pulso estalla. “¿Tienes otro encendedor?”

Stiles saca uno de sus bolsillos. Un elemento básico de una gasolinera barata. Tampoco es sorprendente.

“Okey. Proceso simple.” Derek toma el encendedor del chico y lo une con el suyo. “Tu coges _mi _encendedor y prendes el periódico en llamas. Una vez que esté listo, yo romperé la ventana y echaré dentro todo el líquido del tuyo. Luego arrojaremos el periódico.”

“¿Y funcionará?”

“Como magia.” Su mano continúa en la nuca de Stiles. “¿Listo?”

Stiles asiente. “Sí-que-sí, hijo de puta.”

Definitivamente sí.

El proceso es tranquilo, fácil. El periódico se enciende, y cuando Derek rompe la ventana, la alarma ni siquiera suena. El idiota debió dejarlo abierto. Derek abre el otro encendedor, vacía todo en el auto antes de guardarse los restos en el bolsillo. Y da un paso atrás para que Stiles avance.

Comienza con una buena llama justo cuando ésta golpea el fluido. Se come rápidamente los asientos –la espuma debajo, la alfombra- y se extiende hacia la parte de atrás. Derek empuja al muchacho al final del camino de entrada. En un minuto o dos, las bolsas de aire podrían comenzar a detonar. Los neumáticos, los mecanismos de las puertas. No terminarán en el hospital esta noche.

“Oh mi _Dios,_” dice Stiles, reverente, cuando todo finalmente llega al motor. No es como en las películas, por supuesto, cuando toda una oleada de fuego sale disparada hacia ellos, pero claramente ha ocupado toda la línea de gasolina. Casi todo el auto está en llamas.

Realmente es hermoso.

“Vamos,” dice Derek mientras agarra a Stiles del brazo. Incluso al ser de noche con una fiesta repleta de adolescentes ebrios, alguien notará algo y pronto. Tampoco terminarán esta noche en la cárcel. “Tiempo de irnos.”

Se apresuran de vuelta al auto de Derek –casi corren, pero no tanto. Stiles se apoya contra el baúl del carro, respirando de tal forma que pareciera haber corrido una semana bajo las ordenes de Finstock.

“Mierda,” jadea. “Joder, _mierda, _por Dios,” y Derek se acerca a él sin poder evitarlo. Las polillas se sienten atraídas por la misma jodida luz, ¿no es así? Sabe que la parte delantera de los jeans de Stiles está abultada por más sueltos que sean los pantalones, y él ha esperado por tanto tiempo –mi dios, ha sido _paciente_, ha sido tan, tan paciente. No puede detener la forma en la que sus manos se apresuran hacia el muchacho.

Presiona su boca contra la del otro, fuerte y sorprendente, una mano trazando el camino por su nuca para colocarlo más cerca. Se traga el jadeo que sale de su propia boca. Las manos de Stiles se agitan por un momento, aferrándose al pecho de Derek, a su camisa –se acomodan en sus hombros, tentativamente, cuando Derek se da un momento para respirar, para pasear su lengua sobre el labio inferior del chico.

Luego se deja caer de rodillas –solo para sorprenderlo aún más, piensa, solo para deslizar su boca sobre la punta del pene de Stiles. Solo para hacerlo venirse.

“Oh Dios,” dice Stiles, “oh Dios. Oh Dios oh Dios oh Dios,” una y otra vez, una mano apretada en un puño y dentro de su boca; la otra acariciando el cabello de Derek, rápido y nervioso, mientras éste deshace la cremallera de sus jeans y los baja junto a los boxers. “Derek, oh mi Dios, eso fue – esto es -” pasa de su balbuceo normal a un completo sin-sentido verbal cuando Derek se lo mete a la boca, sujetándolo hasta el fondo. Stiles ya está duro, listo; se corre solo unos momentos después, escupiéndole en la lengua al otro mientras sus caderas siguen golpeando. Queriendo más. _Gime _cuando se corre, sus manos jalando el cabello de Derek.

Derek gruñe. Se pasa la lengua alrededor de la boca y sube un poco el rostro para morderle el estómago, justo debajo del ombligo; esa solida pieza de carne. Stiles gime de nuevo, sus uñas hundiéndose en el cuello del otro y – Dios, Stiles sabe a sudor y humo encerrado, mezclándose perfectamente con el sabor que tiene Derek en la lengua – entonces _gruñe. _Lo asecha, le chupa los dedos, se coloca en pie y lo empuja contra la parte trasera del auto –Stiles deja escapar un pequeño chillido y, Dios, Derek no creía que podría ponerse más duro, pero es bueno saber que está equivocado. Se abre los pantalones, saca su propio pene y se empuja contra el muchacho sin mucha ceremonia. Le muerde el cuello y las clavículas que se asoman por los cuellos estirados de sus varias camisas –joder, apenas es un niño, apenas _no _es un niño, y eso hace que Derek quiera aullar. Se decide por arrastrarle la camisa hacia arriba y lamerle los pezones, mordiendo tan gentil como puede, mientras la caja torácica de Stiles se contrae más y más.

“_Derek,_” Stiles tartamudea, y la acción apenas le cruza la mente, congelándolo. Se corre contra la curva del estómago de Stiles, con los brazos del chico alrededor de su cuello. Presionándolo cerca. Respirando el mismo aire enjaulado.

Stiles se aferra a él hasta que se da cuenta de lo que está haciendo, y comienza a bajar su camisa y subir sus pantalones y balbucear explicaciones y disculpas al mismo tiempo. Derek tiene que calmarlo con una mano, acariciando su nuca hasta que el chico se calla y presiona su rostro contra el pecho de Derek.

Y lo tiene. _Lo tiene._

Al final es tan sencillo como eso.

Hay sirenas en la distancia y ellos se escabullen. Conmocionados. Derek los lleva lejos de allí sin un sitio particular en mente –todos los chicos de la fiesta de Jackson estarán largándose en segundos.

Mira a Stiles por el rabillo del ojo. De costado. Stiles mueve la pierna y se muerde el labio. Mira de Derek a la ventana.

“¿Estás enloqueciendo?”

“Solo _muchísimo,_” Stiles casi chilla y el agarre de Derek sobre el volante se tensa. Se estaciona solo para mirar al chico a la cara.

“Mira-” comienza antes de darse cuenta de que, de nuevo, no tiene idea de qué decir. A su lado, Stiles juega con el borde de su camisa. “¿Querías hacerlo?” exclama de repente, “¿Te gustó?” y Stiles se sonroja y se gira. “Yo quería hacerlo. Me gustó,” dice suavemente y Stiles lo mira de vuelta. Ojos enormes. Derek se acerca para tomar su rostro entre manos y besarlo. “No enloquezcas,” dice casi como una orden.

Stiles resopla. Está un poco tembloroso, pero ya no se retuerce en su asiento.

“No enloquezcas,” dice Derek de nuevo y Stiles asiente. El rostro rojo en las manos del mayor.

El auto de Jackson está en las primeras páginas de los periódicos de Beacon Hills por un mes. La policía –y puede decirse que todo el mundo- sospechó originalmente de Lydia por obvias razones. Pero ya que ella estuvo con Allison toda la noche, padres en el piso inferior, no había mucho que indagar. Añadan que la escena del crimen era la misma de chicos menores de edad bebiendo y teniendo sexo; nadie quería admitir que estuvieron o no allí, así que la situación simplemente murió. Adolescentes ebrios, bromas estúpidas -¿quién sabría realmente la verdad?

Los padres de Jackson le compraron un auto nuevo. Esta vez un Mercedes. Los dedos de Stiles hormiguean cada vez que lo ve.

A Derek, por otra parte, no podría importarle menos. No lo que hicieron. No lo que ha sucedido desde entonces. Su tiempo con Stiles ha cambiado de tono –las prácticas de Lacrosse evolucionaron a favor de un sexo más atlético, las noches de películas se completaron con sesiones de besos, Stiles haciendo su tarea en el mostrador mientras Derek se deshace del piso de la cocina. Tienen una pila de madera en la parte trasera de la casa que a veces encienden como fogatas. En ocasiones, Stiles deja que Derek tenga sexo con él afuera, junto a la fogata; en otras ocasiones se avergüenza –‘no, aquí no, hay _lodo_’- quisquilloso como una chica y corriendo de inmediato al colchón que Derek llama cama. 

“Eres tan raro,” murmura Stiles cuando atrapa a Derek viéndolo dormir. Él no puede evitarlo, y en parte es culpa del muchacho –se deja caer como peso muerto justo después de hacerlo, somnoliento, tan silencioso como nunca lo está. Le hace difícil a Derek _dejarlo_ dormir. Quiere tocarlo. Quiere cogérselo así, cuando ya está húmedo por las veces anteriores. Quiere chupársela hasta que se le ponga dura. Dejarlo dormir con _eso_. “Raaaarooooo,” suspira el chico y Derek le muerde la apenas notable curvatura del trasero mientras el otro se sobresalta.

Todo el tiempo están juntos, dividiéndose entre la casa de Derek y el apartamento de Stiles. El lugar de este último tiene muebles más cómodos, pero ‘al menos el tuyo fue un hogar,’ dice Stiles, algo sombrío, y Derek siempre pasa la punta de sus dedos sobre cualquier espacio con pulso que pueda encontrar –sus muñecas, su cuello, cerca del hueso de la cadera. Lo acaricia. Y cuando Stiles está en la escuela, Derek trabaja en la casa. No solo en el mantenimiento, sino en restaurarla. Construyendo un hogar. El baño y la cocina primero –toda la fontanería-, pero lo siguiente es la habitación principal en la planta baja, la chimenea de ladrillo gigante con la reja abierta de par en par. Piensa en encender el fuego y hacerlo con Stiles justo allí, presionándolo contra las baldosas, ambos aullando.

Un día Stiles llega a casa gruñón, enojado; el rostro en un ceño fruncido que no se quita. No hablará sobre eso y Derek casi se vuelve loco preguntándose por qué – ¿cómo puede él preguntar cuando casi siempre es Stiles quien hace todas las conversaciones?- antes de que el más joven parezca compadecerse de él.

“Así que,” comienza mientras se deja caer junto a Derek en el sofá, restregándose contra el brazo de este en el proceso. “Scott se estuvo quejando de que ya no lo visitaba. Enojado de que pasara todo mi tiempo contigo,” dice, mirándose las uñas. “Y dice que eres muy mayor para mí,” continua y aparta la mirada. “Piensa que es raro que nos quedemos, y cito, ‘en tu casa de asesino serial’,” se sonroja luego de decir eso. “Aunque creo que esa última es parcialmente culpa mía.”

Y la cosa es que _suena_ ciertamente molesto con Scott. Pero bajo todo ese malestar –Stiles sabe que no es exactamente _mentira_.

“Pasamos mucho tiempo juntos,” responde Derek con cuidado. “La mayoría, al menos. No me malentiendas, me encanta –pero tiene permitido estar celoso.”

“_Yo_ no me volví loco cuando él empezó a pasar todo su tiempo con Allison,” responde Stiles, agridulce. “Esto es tan Scott. Incluso cuando no es sobre él, lo vuelve sobre él. Solo porque ellos se están tomando un tiempo-”

“Pasa más tiempo con él, entonces. Vayan a jugar ese estúpido juego-”

“Katamari Dynasty,” dice Stiles inmediatamente y Derek le pellizca la oreja.

“_Ese estúpido juego _y ordenen pizza o algo. Lo que sea que ustedes hagan.”

“¿Emborracharnos y ver partidos de la MMA de pago por evento?” dice Stiles con esperanza.

Derek gira los ojos. “No te compraré cerveza.” Aunque esa es una idea que pueden explorar después.

“Pero Derek. Derek. ¿Qué pasa si vamos a alguna fiesta y alguien decide tomar ventaja de mi inocencia innata y mi suprema baja intolerancia alcohólica?”

El tono de Stiles es de broma, pero Derek siente sus uñas hundirse en el reposabrazos del sofá.

“Los asesinaré,” dice, y hay una rabia sobresaliente en su tono que no puede esconder.

Stiles parpadea. Lo suficientemente sorprendido para quedarse en silencio.

Derek entra en pánico. Intenta pensar en algo –una broma, alguna forma de cubrirlo riendo, pero la ira es real. Está muy cerca de tragar en seco y decir que no era en serio.

“Yo…” comienza. ¿Lo siento? ¿Estaba bromeando?

“Jesús,” suspira Stiles y antes de que Derek pueda parpadear, tiene las manos llenas de Stiles, en su regazo, presionando sus rostros juntos. Colocando el más breve de los besos en la esquina de la boca del otro. “Tú solo –lo _harías_, simplemente lo harías,” tartamudea y esconde el rostro. Derek puede sentir el calor de su vergüenza.

“Haría lo que sea por ti,” admite Derek, arrancando desde lo más profundo de él uno de sus secretos más obvios, y Stiles hace un ruido anormalmente agudo contra su cuello. “_Te amo,_” continua. Mucho más de lo que Stiles nunca sabrá.

“Acabas de –oh por Dios.” Gime Stiles, “no puedes _decir _cosas así y esperar que sigamos viendo la televisión, hombre raro. ¿Eres alguna clase de extraño androide sexual que creé con mi _cerebro_?” y Derek ni siquiera _intentará_ analizar eso. “¿Cómo es que eres real?” Stiles levanta la cabeza para besar a Derek, fuerte, batallando para quitarle la camisa al mismo tiempo. Hay un desastre a la mitad de eso, Stiles conformándose temporalmente con morderle el hombro mientras la ropa es lanzada al otro extremo de la habitación. Hay un lugar que al chico parece gustarle –uno donde siempre deja un moretón con el tiempo, pero la superficie se mantiene roja cada que lo muerde de nuevo.

Derek gruñe. “Más fuerte.”

“Fenómeno,” responde Stiles y lo hace. Con un tono tan afectuoso que Derek jamás podría ofenderse. Es un fenómeno, de todas formas. Ambos lo son. Le quita la camisa a Stiles en medio de mordidas, reposicionándolos a ambos para que Stiles puede colocar las piernas alrededor de su cintura y sus brazos en su cuello. Presionarlos juntos hasta que no haya _nada_ en medio de ambos.

Derek hunde los dedos en la espalda del otro, sintiendo los pequeños hoyuelos, estrujando hasta que siente el hueso debajo del musculo, y Stiles se queja contra él, la sensación lo golpea en las entrañas y en el pecho y –joder, por todas partes, si es honesto. Por todas partes. Todo el tiempo.

“¿Bueno?”

“Oh, sí,” dice Stiles con la boca abierta. Húmeda. “Sí, eso es -” no termina la frase y entierra los dientes en la parte posterior del hombro de Derek. “Hm. P-podrías-” y es sencillo deslizar una mano en la parte trasera de los jeans de Stiles. Sus dedos trazando la entrada de su trasero –luego dos entran hasta el primer anillo de músculos. “Ohhhhh joder, _joder, _joder joder joder joder,” y allí está, el balbuceo de Stiles que es un sello de aprobación como ningún otro, retorciéndose en el regazo de Derek y apretando los dedos en su interior, una corriente constante de obscenidades cayendo de su lengua. “Sí, solo – así, joder,” una pequeña incomodidad hasta que el cuerpo se afloja, recordando.

No hay nada aquí con el que follarlo, piensa Derek sin mucho arrepentimiento. Es bueno, por supuesto; joder a Stiles no se compara con nada, y es tan lindo cuando lo follan –las extremidades sin fuerzas, la boca abierta, más duro rápido Derek rápido dame lo que necesito, más concentrado que en cualquier otra cosa –pero también puede ser bueno verlo de esta forma. Abrirlo con sus dedos, con su lengua. Lo ha bordeado con la lengua durante _horas, _Dios, su sabor es… Derek no tiene ninguna prisa.

“Te follaré después,” promete en su lugar. Arriba, en su cama. “Te gustará,” y Stiles asiente frenéticamente.

“Tú sabes – _exactamente _lo que me gusta,” dice sin aliento y no de la misma forma como lo dijo antes; bromeando, cuando Derek le pregunta qué quiere de cenar o qué película ver. No que en verdad sea difícil. Stiles tiene diecisiete, es un adolescente, constantemente poniéndose caliente. Aliméntalo, préstale atención, hazlo correrse –cualquiera podría tenerlo en la palma de su mano.

Cualquiera, pero solo será Derek.

“Ven aquí,” dice y Stiles amablemente pone su cara contra la de Derek, se abre para el empuje de la lengua del otro, la mordida en sus labios. Su boca, ese arqueo extraño de cupido, la forma en la que nunca deja de lamerse los labios –chupando los dedos de Derek, alrededor de su pene- es tan bueno verlo como sentirlo, al igual que _hacerlo. _Stiles comienza a estremecerse en sus brazos solo unos minutos más tarde, un espasmo largo e incontrolable, ondulándose a través de su cuerpo. Se aprieta con más fuerza alrededor de los dedos de Derek, se empuja, y Derek… él ya está perdido. Enterrado en el muchacho sin posibilidad de escapatoria.

Terminan desplomados sobre la longitud del sofá, Stiles medio atrapado bajo las piernas y brazos del otro.

“También te amo,” comenta Stiles –suave, silencioso, dudoso-, todas las cosas que Stiles jamás debería ser, y Derek se inclina para besarlo de nuevo. Por supuesto que lo hace. Por supuesto que están enamorados. ¿Quién más estaría hecho para él? Ha estado solo la mitad de su vida –nunca estará sin Stiles de nuevo. Derek quemará todo el mundo hasta las cenizas si es necesario.

“Ugh,” dice Stiles después de un momento y mira tristemente hacia su estómago: los jeans manchados de semen. “Ni siquiera hemos comido.”

Derek sonríe contra el sofá. “Estoy seguro de que hay algo que podría darte.”

Stiles intenta empujarlo con uno de sus codos huesudos. Pero termina agitándose bajo los brazos del otro. “Solo por eso _lo que tú me darás _es pan de ajo de Gino’s.”

“Abusador,” dice Derek con cariño y se acomoda completamente sobre el cuerpo del muchacho. Pesado.

Stiles termina su penúltimo año con un puntaje decente; sin perder clases, aunque Derek sospecha que algunas apenas si sobrevivieron.

“Estoy bastante seguro de que no he conseguido nada más alto que una B desde sexto grado,” dice Stiles con entusiasmo, “cuando me diagnosticaron con ADHD.”

“¿Eso no debería haber ayudado a que fuera al contrario?”

“¿Cuándo he hecho lo que se esperaba que hiciera?”

Derek bufa. “Olvida que pregunté” y Stiles sonríe.

Hay una especie de ceremonia de fin de año para los tres grados inferiores –asistencia, lista de directores, más espíritu escolar, blah, blah, blah-, pero Derek se ve obligado a ir cuando Stiles hace sus mejores ojos de ‘¡no me dejes aquí solo!’. Es como decirle que no a un bebe animal ojón. Simplemente _no puedes._

Choca con la Sra. McCall cuando salen. Stiles y Scott están en alguna parte, tal vez persiguiendo a Allison –se arregló con Scott, pero sigue en arresto domiciliario. Por alguna razón, aun necesitan a Stiles como su traductor-de-chicas. O tal vez es al revés.

La Sra. McCall va directo al punto; a él le gusta eso.

“¿Sabes? Eres un poco mayor para él,” dice ella. Seca. Con un significado afilado bajo las palabras –es una _enfermera_, ha visto un montón de mierda-, pero tiene un toque más suave del que cree. Derek está seguro.

“Lo sé.” Si admites una pequeña falta, te puedes salir con una más grande. “Pero tenemos en común… experiencias de vida.”

Hay un momento de duda antes de que ella asienta. “No exactamente un grupo de apoyo para esta clase de cosas.”

“Nunca fui un aficionado de la terapia.”

“Tampoco yo,” confiesa ella y se toman un momento para deslizar una sonrisa en medio de ellos. La siguiente pregunta es sobre Lacrosse.

En resumidas cuentas es aceptación.

“¿Qué fue eso?” pregunta Stiles de camino hacia el auto.

“Instinto materno,” dice Derek.

Stiles hace una mueca extraña. “Amigo. Ella no es mi madre.” La declaración es en parte anhelo y en parte insulto.

“Ella se preocupa por ti.” Y Stiles se preocupa por ella. Así que Derek también.

“Simplemente no creo que-” comienza Stiles. Se chupa el labio. “No creo que mi papá lo hubiera _entendido_, ¿sabes? Tú y yo. Y las… otras cosas. Me refiero a que, duh, por supuesto que no –estoy bastante seguro de que el Sheriff desprecia los incendios provocados y los daños a la propiedad y – y – no lo sé, lo demás que hacemos, pero –yo solo -”

“Creo que él querría que fueras feliz,” dice Derek con sinceridad. “Y no estamos lastimando a nadie.” El Sheriff real a un lado. “Además del auto de Jackson, no hemos incendiado nada que valga la pena.”

“¡Amigo!” silencia Stiles y mira hacia todos los lados. Derek rueda los ojos. “Lo sé. Digo, no somos exactamente Bonnie y Clyde-”

“Te sientes más como una Thelma.”

“_Solo estoy diciendo,_” continua Stiles. “De hecho, no sé qué estoy diciendo. Solo-”

“¿No es la imagen perfecta que tenías en tu cabeza?”

Stiles choca contra él. “Sí. Es que… quiero que él esté orgulloso de mi.”

“Yo creo que él estaría orgulloso de ti. En serio, Stiles, vamos. Estás a punto de graduarte de la escuela. ¿Consiguiendo una B en clase que no es gimnasia?”

“Eh.”

“¿Dándole tu abolladura de trasero en la banca a alguien más?”

“Eres el _peor_.”

“Sí, sí. ¿Quieres que compremos hamburguesas en el camino?”

“¿Con papás fritas?” Stiles pregunta con esperanza. “Oh, espera, ¿debemos vigilar tu colesterol?”

“Oh, _yo _soy el peor,” dice y sostiene la mano de Stiles incluso cuando intenta saltar el resto del camino al auto.

Durante el verano, Stiles va con Scott a visitar algunas universidades estatales; noches, a veces, si la señora McCall encuentra el tiempo de ir con ellos. No se lo pide a Derek. Intenta verlo desde su punto de vista. No deja que eso lo moleste.

Stiles vuelve, cada vez más y más callado, gastando el tiempo hablando sobre la forma en la que Scott lo patea mientras está dormido más que de las universidades en sí. Asustado, tal vez, de la forma en la que la mayoría de los estudiantes de escuela están. Inseguro sobre su futuro. Extrañando a su padre. Lo que sea, pero Derek está aprendiendo a esperarlo.

Tal vez es tiempo para otro fuego, piensa. Si esperan mucho tiempo, Stiles se angustia. Se inquieta. Se obsesiona. Nunca deja de hablar verdaderamente, pero se pone más nervioso. Como si necesitara un arreglo. Aunque Stiles y Derek comparten la misma afinidad, no tienden a reaccionar de la misma forma –Derek está feliz con los fósforos, las hogueras. Solo pensar en ello, incluso. La fantasía. Pero Stiles necesita más. Stiles necesita la _destrucción. _Derek está más que feliz de dárselo –_después _de que él se alimente de ello. Follan por horas, a veces incluso días –Stiles arañando la espalda de Derek en carne viva, retorciéndole orgasmo tras orgasmo. Derek piensa en introducirlo al juego con fuego –puede imaginar la expresión en su rostro cuando lo sepa, Dios. Podría ser algo que Stiles quiera hacer por sí mismo. Y Derek lo dejaría.

“No sé si estoy listo,” dice Stiles finalmente una noche. “Para la universidad, digo. Es que –no tengo idea de qué quiero hacer. Y yo –sé que muchos chicos no lo hacen, pero yo- no quiero dejar Beacon Hills ahora. No creo que pueda manejar más cambios.”

Stiles ni siquiera sabe qué puede hacer porque nunca se ha puesto a prueba. “Okey,” dice Derek y deja ir la mano por la espalda de Stiles. “Lo que tú quieras. La universidad no es para todos, de cualquier forma.”

Stiles rueda los ojos. “Eres un delincuente.”

Derek se encoge de hombros. “Yo fui.”

Ante eso, Stiles se gira y lo mira. “¿En serio?”

“No por mucho tiempo.”

Hay una carcajada. “Okey, mentiroso.”

“Pensé que era un delincuente.”

“Eres ambos.”

“Multifacético,” sonríe Derek. “Ves, esas palabras del SAT vienen bien en ocasiones.”

“Ya te atrapé buscando en el diccionario una vez. No te enorgullezcas de eso.” Y ahí está, sí, la sonrisa de Stiles.

“Lo que sea que quieras,” dice Derek. “Lo que sea que tú quieras, ¿está bien? Si quieres… moverte a la universidad de Alaska-”

“-solo te hice ver _Amanecer una vez-_”

“-te seguiría a donde fuera,” termina y Stiles se calla.

“Amigo,” dice él, su palabra cuando no sabe qué más decir. “_Amigo._”

“Sí.”

No dicen mucho ‘amor’ –o, bueno, Derek no dice mucho de nada y Stiles lo usa todo el tiempo: ‘¡Amo estas papas!’ ‘¡Amo este show!‘ ‘¡Amigo, te amo!’ cuando Derek le trae café en la mañana- y tal vez eso es una falla. Algo que Derek tendrá que dejar más en claro.

“No puedes decir algo como eso,” dice Stiles después de un momento. “No cuando estoy emocionalmente vulnerable y toda esa mierda. ¡No sin una precaución! ¡No sin antes decir un discurso romántico!”

“Fue una oración.”

“En plan ‘¡Nunca te dejaré ir, Jack!’” Y esas fueron tres horas en la vida de Derek que jamás recuperará. “Tú… ¿entiendes cuánto significas para mí? ¿_Alguien _con quien no puedo imaginarme la vida si no está? Me refiero a que –okey, usaré la metáfora más posiblemente gay que jamás se ha creado- pero cuando te conocí, fue como Dorothy despertándose en Oz. Como si todo antes de eso hubiera sido _Kansas _y todo después fue color. Después de que mi papá muriera, pensé que me volvería loco, y tú estuviste ahí. _Todo el tiempo _estuviste ahí. Yo jamás hubiera podido – jamás tendrás que dejar nada por mi culpa, nunca.”

“No hay nada que dejar,” dice Derek y lo dice en serio. Está hablando en serio. Stiles no tiene que estar en Beacon Hill para ser _suyo_. Stiles puede ir a la universidad que desee, cuando sea que quiera. Con suerte algún sitio alejado del mundo –los incendios se complican un poco más en la ciudad, aunque no son imposibles- y Derek no tiene nada que lo ate aquí. Tiene suficiente dinero del seguro para hacer lo que quiera. Lo mismo va para Stiles. No tiene que hacer _nada. _El mundo es su ostra, o tal vez su manojo de leña. Ama esta casa –esta casa lo hizo a él, quisiera o no-, pero no tiene que abandonarla. Tal vez pensar en ella como… un seguro. Un lugar al que siempre puede volver.

“Te amo,” dice Stiles densamente. “De verdad, de verdad te amo.”

“Lo sé.”

“Tú simplemente… _me entiendes,_” murmura, somnoliento. “Como si estuvieras dentro de mi cabeza.”

“Por supuesto,” responde Derek. Por supuesto que lo está. Quemaron todo lo demás.


End file.
